


A Glass Of KiNDA Expensive Champagne

by FMrad_io



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Hiveswap: Friendsim, Homestuck - Freeform, It’s 12:21am and writing this fic is the only thing I wanna do rn, M/M, galekh - Freeform, hiveswap - Freeform, tagora, tagoragorgek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMrad_io/pseuds/FMrad_io
Summary: Tagora and galekh are idiots and that’s about it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My stupid self](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+stupid+self).

> Aw yes notes , these exists

Tagora woke up to the moonlight shining through his window. He was pretty sure he closed it but apparently simple tasks were a struggle for this guy. 

He swung his delicately manicured toes over the side of his bed and trudged over to the bitch ass window he forgot to close 

His [insert troll word for cellphone] PALMHUSK dinged 

TIRONA: hey doofus you comin in to work today or am I gonna have to cover for you again 

TAGORA: you’ve ,, never had to cover for me

TIRONA: not true

TAGORA: ‘,:/

TIRONA: ‘,:/

Tagora’s Lusus scampered into the room holding Tagoras robes and hairbrush 

“Thanks mom,” he said taking the objects. The dread of the evening was starting to settle in, soon the routine will commence as follows: 

1\. Wake up

2\. Get ready for work (1.5 hours)

3\. Work

4\. Go home

5\. Whatever else there’s time for, which usually isn’t much


	2. CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS THE SECOND BIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makora Lorbek is one of my fantrolls and I thought it would be funny to add him in. If you’re interested in him and my other fantrolls, they’re located @19starconstellation on Instagram.

Tagora climbed into his scuttlebuggy and sighed. He was about 45 minutes late which meant he definitely did not have time to get more lusus shampoo. He started the buggy, turned on the radio and relaxed as it carried him to his office. 

“The winner of our last call in, Makora Lorbek, is on the line! Congratulations Makora you’ve won absolutely nothing!!!” proclaimed the radio host through the speakers. 

“Omg I’ve been wanting this for so so long and *the sound of sniffles* and I’m so happy to have this opportunity thank you so much!” said Makora (who’s obviously an idiot and will probably never show up in this story again) 

Tagora turned off the radio. 

Makora was one of Tagora’s many rivals. He hated him with such a burning passion that you could use it to grill hot dogs. Both young trolls shared the same profession but Makora was far better at it. He could effortlessly charm people into giving him money, no contracts needed, and that pissed Tagora off. 

God if he worked at Tagora’s branch Tagora would’ve been No-more-a.

“DESTINATION APPROACHING” beeped the Scuttlebuggy’s gps system. 

The buggy scampered into the busy parking lot of a giant dark purple office building. It looks the same as all the other buildings around, except for the huge 20 foot tall fuschia symbol adorning it’s roof. It was a constant reminder that Trizza was never far away. 

Tagora grabbed his briefcase and join the line of teals headed for the front door.


End file.
